I hate School
by D-Reezy42
Summary: what really happened when Max and the gang went to school in Virginia. Meet the normal school goers. A couple off kids whose biggest problem was what to wear to Winter Formal, until they met Maximum Ride. Includes: Tess, Sam, Lissa, Chari, head honcho too
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is about some kids from the school that Max and Company attended. It's like…more in-depth though, like…if they had stayed for a longer time. Anyways…I do not own any other James Patterson's characters, even though I really really want to. I have no more chance of that then I do becoming Brittany Spears. Not that I'd want to be Brittany Spears…on with the story!**

"Class!" Miss. Betry stands at the front of the classroom, tapping her ruler weakly against the white board. As usual, everyone completely ignores her. But I, being the wonderful student I am, dutifully look up from my books and fold my hands across the desk. Next to me, Asha glances at me, and then giggles a bit. She twists her body to face me cocks an eyebrow comically.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I shrugged one shoulder. I guess it would look strange. One girl sitting up straight and angelic while the rest of the class is jumping around like crazy lunatics. No, I take that back. They aren't just _like_ crazy lunatics, they _are_ crazy lunatics.

"Being studious!" I said, like it was obvious. Asha rolled her eyes and tapped my arm.

"You? Miss Rosie I-Buy-My-Term-Papers-Off-The-Internet Foley? Please." Asha rolled her eyes again, and then winked at me to let me know she was joking. Asha has been my best friend since birth. I guess that's a good thing, because I would have never talked to her if I hadn't known her. Asha could be a total Popular if she wanted to. She has the looks, the wit, and the charm. But…she grew up the five boys. She is a complete tomboy. Raised by five brothers and a single parenting dad.

"Class!" Miss. Betry tried again, and this time, she slammed the ruler on her desk so hard, it snapped in half. The ruler flew through the air and knocked Fabio in the head.

"Hey!" Fabio rubbed his head, dis-shelving his messy brown hair. "Who threw that?"

"Miss. B did Fabs," Chris answered. Fabio puckered his brow and turned to the front of the room. Everyone else, drawn by the ruler, quiets down and turns as well.

"I'm sorry Fabio," The teacher says in a tight voice. "Now, if you will all pay attention, I have something important to tell you."

"We are all ears Teach!" someone shouted from the back, causing everyone to burst in laughter. The teacher tapped on the board with her splintered ruler, and everyone shut their mouths.

"As I was saying, we have a guest," Miss. B said slowly. "I expect you all to behave! Like young adults! And to specifically not behave like you did the last time we had a guest!"

"Dude, that boy totally asked for it!" Tim said waving his hands in the air. "He just…sat in my seat! And it had my name on it and everything, and he just…sat!" Asha shook her head exasperatedly.

"Tim, contrary to belief, you sat in his seat. And _his_ name was Tim," She said, giving him a pointed look. That's when I noticed the lady standing at the front of the room.

She had this long blonde hair, held into place with a little rainbow clip. She was dressed in this skirt made of all the colors of the sunset. She stood at the front of the class, looking down and kneading the tip of her flat into the carpeted floor.

"Class, this is Rachel…" Miss. B looked at Rachel expectantly, but before she had a chance to say anything, the class began to fill in names.

"Rachel Green, from Friends?"

"Rachel Johnson, like my aunt?"

"Rachel…Rachel…Rachel," Someone opened their mouth before they had come up with a witty reply. Suddenly, Lissa stood up from her seat, and put her hands on her hips.

"I think you are all being very disrespectful. Please continue Rachel," she said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and doing some weird half-curtsey thing. Behind her, Fabio cocked his head, and copied Lissa pose. Asha laughed and high fived him.

"Um…hello, I'm Rachel Foster. I'm just here to tell you that we'll be getting some new students tommorow," Rachel Foster said nervously. "I work in the front office."

"Oh!" Asha said, her eyebrows raising with recognition. "You're the lady who always tells my brother that he needs to grow up!" Rachel Foster froze, looking extremely uncomfortable. Then Asha smiled. "I totally agree with you! He needs to totally grow up! You know I found his pet frog in my bed last night! And I was like ' get your Damn frog outta my bed boy!'"

"Asha Joshi watch your language!" Miss. B demanded. Asha covered her mouth with her hand and widened her eyes to show her annoyance. Lissa raised her hand, her nicely manicured fingers rod straight, like they were spirit fingers.

"Who are they, Miss. Foster?" She asked sweetly, cocking her head, feigning innocence. God, I hate her. If ripping off someone's acrylic nails and stuffing them down their throat didn't look so unattractive, I'd probably do that to Lissa.

"Well, they are all siblings, all adopted. They youngest will be in 1st grade, the next will be in 3rd, one in 6th, and the other three in your grade." Lissa pursed her lips. Asha pulled her wavy brown hair into a ponytail and fitted a baseball cap over it.

"I think Lissa was looking more along the Gender line," Fabio said, filling in the blanks. Lissa turned around and shot him the finger while he rocked with laughter.

"Well…" Rachel didn't get it. "There is one girl and two boys. I believe the two boys will be in this class." Lissa spun around and started chattering with her friends excitedly. My mind did a flash back to that nature special I saw on animal Planet about chickens and how they have different clucks for different attitudes. Or something like that…I hadn't really been paying attention.

"Hey, Rosie, what do you think?" JJ asked me excitedly. I really like JJ, but after I talk to her, I feel like I need a nap.

"I don't know I haven't met them yet," I said, turning to face her. "You already decided?"

"Well, I mean, I don't really care about the guys. Well, I mean, I do, but I think I'd be cool to make friends with the girl, because It's always nice to just have a really close friend that isn't a guy."

"Tell me about it," Asha said, tuning into the conversation. She swung her legs around propping them up on my desk, the tips of her red converse touching. Asha always had a problem with the school uniforms, and she always found some way to tick the head honcho off, whether it be wearing converse and hats or wearing a duck scarf.

"Man," Fabio edged his way in-between JJ and I. "I wish it was the girl coming in. I mean, Guys are cool, I am one, but we need more flavors in this class. I'm sick of Miss Priss being the only girl available here."

"What are you talking about!" Tess said, cocking her head, her brown hair tilting with her. "There are more girls in here than guys!"

"Well…no, not really." Fabio stole Asha's baseball cap. "But I mean, you guys are my friends. I'm not even aloud to ask you guys out."

"First of all," Asha said, pulling her feet off the table. "We are all girls. Do you see any guys beside yourself in this conversation? Secondly, who cares? You can ask your friends out! I mean, don't you remember when Chris asked Mandy out? They were best friends and they have been dating for like…well it doesn't matter how long! The point is that they are together. And thirdly!" she paused for a breath. "Gimme my hat back!"

"Come on!" Fabio said, crossing his arms. "You're telling me that if I asked you out right now, you wouldn't be freaked out?" Asha shrugged her shoulders. Then seemed to think about it.

"Yeah, okay, you're right," she said. Tess giggled her agreement. The bell buzzed in my ear, and everyone sprung up.

"Bye JJ, Bye Tess!" I called as the two girls went down the hallway. Fabio cocked his head, his light brown bangs covering up his bright blue eyes.

"The force is strong in this one," he said in this low, sotto voice. I smiled a waved goodbye. He started to walk away, and then turned and ran back, putting Asha's hat back on her head.

"Yeah, Love you to Fabio," she said sarcastically. He laughed and winked at us before disappearing around the corner, humming the song from Halloween.

"Asha you walking home with me?" I asked, pulling my notebooks out of my locker. Asha leaned up against the locker next to me, and shook her head.

"Some pissy 5th grader has been beating up on Cody on his way home from school, so I'm gunna walk with and see if he tries it," she said, snapping her blueberry gum. Asha gets scary protective over her little brothers. She beat up one kid once for threatening her brothers.

"Alright, I'll see you later then, I guess?" I shut my locker, and my sleeve got caught in it. "Damn it."

"You sure you're going to be able to handle the walk home alone. I mean, I could always get Cody and bring him back," she asked skeptically, yanking my jacket out of the locker. I grinned, and shook my head at her.

"I see you tomorrow," she said, and bounced down the hallway, the paws of her teddy bear backpack bouncing on her shoulder. I stuffed my notebooks in my bag pushed open the doors to the school, where I was bombarded by raindrops.

"nice," I muttered, pulling a hood over my head. I sighed and started the long walk home.

**Sooo…what did ya think? Reviews are cool. They make me smile a lot. Criticism is welcome, and appreciated. Sooo…. Virtual cookies? Yah? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews!**

liveurlifexx33

**Liveurlifexx33:**** I don't like Lissa ethier. YEAH LET'S PLAY LISSA BALL!! Kicks Lissa too**

**Green. Winged. Mistress****: THANKS! I have not the slightest clue of how I came up with that. It was just like…a spur of the moment type thing.**

**Aviator301****: Thank you. I will definitely keep writing!**

**Smexysam****: LOL. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm am so on it like a bonnet!**

**Nathaniel773****: I didn't mean to offend you. There is absolutely nothing wrong with guy friends. But if I tried to go dress shopping with my guy friends, they'd probably commit suicide. But yeah, sorry, there is nothing wrong with guy friends. And thanks.**

**Alex-kicks-ass****: YAY! I love Asha too! She's based off my friend Asha. (OMG NO WAY! I WOULD HAVE NEVRE THOUGHT OF THAT). Lol.**

**Darkangel2007****: THANKS. You were my first reviewer! **

**As promised, you all get virtual cookies. What is the point of a virtual cookie though? I mean, it's not like you actually get a cookie! Well, I guess you can just run around and gloat. Like "I got a virtual cookie and you didn't HA HA HA" well, anyways…here is the next chapter.**

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

I pull the pillow over my head, trying to block out my alarm clock. I remember how my dad rigged it up so I have to actually get up to turn off my alarm. Smart guy.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and slowly hobbled over to my dresser, and slammed my fist down on the snooze button. I peek over at the clock. It's six in the morning. Perfect.

I steered myself to my closet and pulled open the sliding mirror door. I was face to face with a bunch of identical school uniforms. In fact, my only choice I get in this is whether I want to wear the knee-high socks or the tights. I normally choose the tights, because I'm stylistically challenged and my socks always end up being different lengths somehow.

I pull out a nice, pressed white blouse and a matching blue plaid skirt. I hate plaid. Who the hell invented _that _design? If I ever get to go back in time, I'm going to kill that guy. Him, along with the guy who invented e homework and Ed-line. The two things that continuously ruin my life.

You know what, speaking of prep school, I saw this book in the store, and it was like the girls guide to survive school. I was like…a little late right.

Anyways, I pull open my blinds, and realize how stupid that was, because its still dark outside. Well, when the sun does come up, my fish will get some sun light. I shoulder my bedroom door open and wander down the hallway to my bathroom.

I tug on the handle, and to my utter surprise, it's locked. Which is really strange because…I'm an only child, and my parents have their own bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"In a sec!" Asha's voice cuts through my confusion. I leaned against the wall on the other side and tap my bare feet on the cold hard wood floor.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked. Not that I couldn't guess. Asha practically lives here. Her excuse for it is the, quote unquote, inability to get anything done with your brothers playing dart wars behind you and the other playing halo having the volume up, and then of course you'll have Kevin having a freaking phone marathon with his girlfriends, and he'll be shouting at Blake to turn down the halo game, and Blake will say shut up, and that will make Luke cry and then Cody will call him a cry baby, and then I get an f on the essay I'm writing.

"Trust me it wasn't by choice," She said, and I could hear the blow dryer click on. "Blake decided to act like he was two and stick my hand in a bucket of cold water." I stifled a laugh. The blow dryer clicked off, and she swung the door open.

"You need to do your hair," she said, shaking her head. "I hardly care what I look like, and even I don't look that bad." Asha can be a bitch without meaning to sometimes.

I grab my brush that she's been using and pull the rat's nest back and put it in a bun. I look like I'm a teacher instead of a student with a bun, but that's okay, at least it saves me the trouble of having to go through an hour of hair brushing to make my hair look relatively normal.

"Did you catch the bully?" I asked. She grinned and shook her head.

"Nah, kid didn't show up. Maybe I scared him off," She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and fitted her cap over it. "I guess I'm a scary sight."

"Yes, you are just horrifying," I said, and grabbed my makeup pouch. "You want some?"

"No thanks," Asha said. "I refuse to feed into the stereotype of makeup and girls. Why?" she paused and looked up at me. "You think I need it?" She didn't need it that was for sure. She had natural beauty, while the rest of us tried to get along with eyeliner and lip-gloss.

"No, you don't," I agree, and smear some eyeliner on. "But I do, so go make yourself useful and make breakfast." Asha shrugs and hops of my bathroom counter. She's wearing her duck scarf, and it's pushing out of her school jacket, just enough to piss of Mr. Gunther, her first period geometry teacher, and get her a detention.

While I'm busy putting on makeup, the doorbell rings. I peek at the wall clock. It is now 6:30. Who in the freaking world would dare disturb me at this ungodly hour? I heard Asha answer the door.

"Who the hell are you?" She sneers. This has gotten me courious. I figured it was Fabio or Tess, but maybe not. Not with the tone she was using.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that," the voice says on the other side. I freeze and the lipstick I had in my hand falling in the sink. He _cannot_ possibly be here! I can't believe my ex has the audacity to some here after breaking up with me over freaking Myspace. "Let me in will you?"

I can picture Asha's face. Jaw clenched, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "Are you on Crack?" I pull on my school uniform and do a last minute check in the mirror before practically doing an Olympic dive to the front door.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from shaking. Sam shrugged and then handed my a book. The same book I had left at his house weeks ago.

"Just thought you might need since they're due today," He says, doing that I-Should-Be-An-Ambercombie-And-Fitch-model with his hair. Asha rolls her eyes again, and puts her hands on her hips.

"At six in the morning?" She asked skeptically. I whacked her arm lightly. I inspected my book, to see if any damage had been done, but it's exactly the way I left it.

"Thanks," I mumbled, completely at a loss for words. Sam is a nice guy. I mean, if I were he, I'd have thrown my book in the garbage. I feel like an idiot, standing there saying nothing until Asha waves a hand in my face.

"Earth to Rosie!" she shouts. "This is self-destructive behavior!" I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Asha, go make cookies or something," I bark. Asha shakes her head sadly and retreats around the corner. I can barely make out what she says.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him in."

"Um, so, I'll see you later?" Sam asked, smiling. I want to hate him. I want to hate him so bad, but I can't.

"Yeah, see you around," I said weakly. I closed the door as he walked off, and stared at the book in my hands. Maybe I should have bought that book on how to survive school. I walking into the kitchen, where Asha is shifting through the contents of my refrigerator.

"What the hell is this!" She says, peering into a plastic jar, holding some brownish material. I look into it as well.

"Stuffed mushrooms." My parents are health freaks. Asha makes a yuck face, and closes the lid.

"Stuffed with what?" She asked, finally pulling a little box of Trix cereal out of the cupboard. "Vomit?"

"No." I said, feeling stuffed with emotion. I peek at the clock. It's 6:40. We needed to go. "We have to go!"

"Ugh, fine," Asha tosses the cereal back and grabs a pop tart instead. She crumples the tin foil wrapper and tosses in the trash, misses, and then blames the wind. But, I'm already out the door, to upset to notice.

"Class, this is Jeff and Nick," Miss. B says politely. Everyone tuned their attention to the front of the class, where two tall boys stood.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," Miss. B said after a moment of silence. I looked over at Lissa, who was sitting and listening _very_ intently. Very un-Lissa like, so I wonder what she's up to? Like I don't know whom she's gawking at. Her eyes are locked on to the one called Nick.

"I'm Nick," Nick says. He looks like the quiet type. But I'm not one to judge. I thought Asha was the polite type when I met her. Ha, was I off.

"Well, where are you from, nick?" Miss. B is trying to get a long speech out of this guy. For some reason, I really don't think that's going to happen. Nick shuffled, looking about as uncomfortable as Rachel did yesterday.

"Um, Missouri?" he made it sound like a question. How could this guy not know where he just moved from. Isn't Missouri like the most boring place on earth? There is this long, painful silence, until Miss. B stands up.

"Thank you Nick. Well, you can sit…" She glances around the room, looking for open seats. There is one across from Fabio, and one in front of Lissa. So basically two empty seats on the diagonal. Lissa raises her spirit fingers.

"He can sit here, Miss. Betry," she says, smiling innocently and pointing to the seat in front of her. Miss. B nods, and Nick trudges to his seat. Poor guy looks like he is late to an appointment he doesn't want to go to.

A note lands on my desk. It's crudely folded in half, and has my name on it. I fold it open.

Asha: Ha, course little Miss Priss needs to seat next to both of them!

Fabio: Don't her clone friends sit in those seats?

Tess: she probably made them skip class so the boys would have no choice but to sit next to her.

JJ: yeah, but they seems nice, don't they?"

Chris: Missouri, need I say more.

Asha: Chris, Missouri is a beautiful place. Lighten up on the kids. Broaden your tastes.

Oh course, It's a talk letter. Or at least it's what we call it. These things usually go around the whole classroom once or twice. We always manage to skip Lissa though, and her clone friends.

I quickly scribble down a reply and toss the note to Tim, who rummages through his backpack for a pencil.

"I'm Jeff," The other boy says. He is extremely tall and pale looking. And, low and behold, he is blind. I thought that it was a good thing. If he's blind, then he can't be swooned by Lissa's good looks and positively 'hot physique'.

"Nice to meet you Jeff," Miss. B leads him to the back seat, next to Fabio. Fabio leans across the isle, and whispers something to him behind his hand. I can't make out what he said, but it made Jeff smile. Miss. B just walks up to her desk, noticing she has about thirty minutes till the bell rings, but she lets it slide. This is study period, and Miss. B is so tired of trying to control everyone, she just lets us talk.

Asha peels back to the back of the classroom, and I follow her. She sits on Fabio's desk and pulls a lollipop out of her pocket. She turns the wrapper out and bites down.

"So," she says her mouth full. "Missouri, eh?" Jeff shrugs, and then nods. He's tapping his fingers on the desk, a nervous habit I suppose. I guess its hard, going to a new school, especially one like this, where to survive you have to be pretty and rich. Or good at sports.

"Yeah, our parent's are missionaries. We're staying at our…uh…Aunt Anne's house," he said, looking down. I guess he didn't really have to look anywhere. We all gape at him for about three seconds, before JJ breaks the silence.

"You live in the walker house?"

"Uh…yeah. Why? Is it like…haunted?"

"Well, we think it is," Fabio says, digging in Asha's coat pocket for an extra sucker. She swats his hand away. "Is it?"

"I don't think so," Jeff seemed amused, and he raises one eyebrow comically. "I mean, besides shower heads bleeding and the bread screaming every time we put it in the toaster, everything's normal." I think I like this guy. He's funny.

"Do you know where the dictionary is?" A smooth voice pulls me out of my own conversation, as well as everyone else. We all turn to see Lissa, her skirt hiked up way above the length it's supposed to be, leaning on Nick's desk.

"What?" Nick asked. He looked Italian, with black hair and olive skin. All that was missing was the accent, and I might have kissed his feet. He was so…perfect looking.

"Our reference materials are over here," She points to the tiny shelves lining the walls. Behind me, Asha snickers.

"No, those are the thesauruses, you dumbass," she spits sarcastically. Lissa, sensing the mockery, turned around and gave her the finger. Asha stuck her tongue out at her, exposing her blueberry gum. How she can chew gum and eat a lolly at the same time is beyond me.

"Oh," Nick said. He looked thoroughly confused now. "Thanks." Someone should go over there and save him. I would, but I'm having to much fun watching Lissa flirt. I mean, she's good at it and all, but she tries to hard.

"Good lord," Asha says behind me. "It's like watching South Park. It's so gross, but you can't bring yourself to turn it off." Jeff smiles, and then turns his head slightly.

"Who's talking to Nick?" He asked. His finger drumming had stopped. JJ filled him in.

"Lissa. She is like…the biggest loser ever. I mean, she is actually really pretty and popular. But she's a jerk. But she has really smooth moves. She thinks all the guys in the school like her-"

"And they do," Asha butts in. Fabio makes a face.

"Hello, what do I look like to you?" He asks. JJ grins.

"I meant the popular guys," she says, trying to make up for her slip, but ends up going about it wrong. Fabio's frown grows even larger.

"I'm not popular?" He asks, feigning his hurt. Asha rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Fabio you are the god of school, Okay?" she caves and tosses him a sucker, offering everyone else one as well. I pick out a cherry one, and unpeel the wrapper, watching the movie in front of us.

Then the bell rings, and everyone runs out of study hall like it was on fire. It's lunch now. I turn to see Nick, looking really, really confused. Like Lissa had stuck a gun to his throat and threatened to rape him. I wouldn't put it past her.

"Coming?" Asha calls. I tear my gaze away from Nick and stuff my books in my bag. I look at the front of the classroom. JJ, Tess, Fabio, Asha, and the newly acquired Jeff stand there waiting for me. I look back at Nick, who is still standing there, looking incredibly confused while pulling his backpack on. So I do the right thing.

"Want to eat with us?"

**All right. That was fun. Once again, I will give virtual cookies (so you can run around saying…HA i gotta virtual cookie I gotta virtual cookie!). please review? Yah? And if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see happen, let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…this chapter is basically just background. Not much action or anything, but I hope you like it. Trust me that action comes soon! **

Lunch today looks gross. Well, I mean, the cafeteria food is always gross, but tonight, it looks…just…disgusting. I pluck one of the plastic yellow trays from the stack and slam some plastic silverware down onto it. I peek over the heads in order to get a glimpse of what the gray mush actually is. Shepherds pie: bits of fatty scrambled hamburger inside a mixture of fake, waxy mashed potatoes and sweet, runny corn. Very yuck. I get into line behind Lissa, and she looks down at me as though I'm a squashed bug.

Honestly, I know some of you are out there going, 'Lissa isn't so bad. I mean, all she does is flirt a lot!' Well, I hate to tell you this, but Lissa is one of the few people in this world that I enjoy hating. IN the first week of school, her and her friends organized a book drop. So at 9:00, everyone dropped their books, including myself, except for Lissa and her friends, who sat there, cocking their heads and feigning confusion. So everyone but her and her company got detention.

"Anyways, what was Missouri like?" I heard Tess ask Jeff. Those two were getting along really well. I can totally foresee a new couple here. But I will mind my own business, because that's the kind of thoughtful, kind person I am. Stop laughing.

"I recommend the pudding," JJ was in front of me, chatting to the new girl. She looked absolutely nothing like her siblings. She didn't have that olive skin tone that Nick did, but she wasn't as white as Jeff. She was tall, and actually very pretty. She had the natural beauty, like Asha. She had long, slightly wavy dirty blonde hair.

"Okay," she said, and grabbed one of the puddings. Me, I'm not a pudding type person. But JJ loves pudding, and coffee. But we try to not give her coffee, because she goes completely insane. I plunk a little cup of watery pineapples on my plate and walk to a table. I'd like to call it "our" table, because we always sit there.

When I arrive, Fabio and Asha are already there. Asha brings here lunch in a little tin Tasmanian Devil lunch box. Fabio mooches off of everyone else. Subtext: He Steals It When No One Is Looking.

"What's up?" I asked, scooting into the table. Asha peered up and me and forked a cubed tomato into her mouth.

"Up?" she points up with he chopsticks. I gave her a light knock with my elbow, and poked holes in my pineapples with my plastic Spork. Fabio snatches away my orange juice and pours it into Asha's milk, his daily ritual that he calls delicious. Next to me, Tess scoots in, and Jeff pushes his tray down. How he even managed to find the table is beyond me. I mean, I don't even have his kind of coordination, and I have 20/20 vision.

On the other side of the table, Nick is sitting opposite of Jeff. They start talking in hushed tones, and peeking over at Max and JJ at the other table. My gaze pulls over in that direction, but is blocked by something lumbering.

Chari is blocking my view. She stands in front of me, her hands on her hips. Tess says Chari is big boned. Asha says it would help if she stopped jacking her brother's lunch. Fabio says he wishes she would croak. Anyway you look at it, Chari is big, bad, and…mean.

"Hey Cherry, wanna move, you're blocking the picture." Leave it to Asha to taunt Chari. Chari turned to Asha, and her hands curled into fists. She looked ridiculous, stuffed into that little girl school uniform.

"Shut up Asha," She sneered. But even Chari won't mess with Asha unless absolutely necessary. So, she simply handed us the finger before dutifully bouncing on her way. Next to Tess, Jeff shoveled a piece of pie into his mouth.

"Who was that?" he asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Tess rolled her eyes and angled herself toward Jeff.

"That was Chari. She's like…the biggest bully in the school. She used to beat up on Fabio until Asha got to her and-"

"Um, excuse me!" Fabio spoke up, his eyes widening to show his annoyance. "Can we not discuss my past with Cherry? Thank you!" We weren't always friends with Fabio. He's new this year as well, and when he first came, he was Chari's new boxing partner. It's helped that Fabio is…kind of a wimp. But Asha felt bad so she had a 'talk' with Chari, and she never bother Fabio again. Then Fabio started hanging out with us and for some reason our friendship stuck.

"Sorry," Tess sent him an apologetic glance. "Didn't mean to hash out your bad memories. But yeah, Chari is bad news."

"Ah," Jeff nods his head, and then the metal bell clangs in my ear…again.

**Sorry that it's kind of short. I basically just introduced Chari and gave some background on Fabio. And I brought Max into the picture. I know where I'm going with this story, but I have no clue how to get there. I would love some Suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay…. I got a lot of reviews and suggestions, so I'm happy! So here is the next chapter! And once more, thanks for the reviews…Virtual cookies for all!**

**"**Every now and then I have to contradict myself and believe in luck. Like, take now, for instance. Some spastic kid has tripped the fire alarm, and now everyone is running around like the world is coming to an end. Which means that we can check out this wicked little tunnel thing that I came across when I was changing permanent records…I mean…selling cookies…in the basement," Asha is explaining all this to me while dragging me down the hallway. Everyone is completely freaking out. Girls screaming about their hair getting wet, guys starting fights because the water makes them…belligerent or something. It's a mess.

"Hey!" I whip out an arm to grab Fabio. He's grabbed someone's Fig Newtons, and is stuffing them by the sleeve.

"The school is on fire!" Some little fourth grader goes running out of the school, screaming about fire and burning and how the world is coming to an end.

"Honestly, his plans for world domination sounds more like my recipe for a perfect rib barbecue," Asha says, tucking her hair into her baseball cap. Maybe there is a reason she wears that thing. It's a good umbrella. But you should always let your smile be your umbrella. Or atleast that's what Dr. Phil says. **A/N: I don't really know if that's what he says, but sounds therapist like. **

"Where are we going?" By now, Asha had dragged Fabio and I down the main hallway and down a non-main hallway, away from all the fuss and sprinklers.

"We are going…"She pause for a minute, and then bit her lip. "Funny, I'm lost in a school I've gone to since I was two."

"This way!" I spun around, and Fabio was waving his hands to the left and then scampered-and I mean scampered-down the other hallway. Asha "scampered" after him, and since I don't want to be the last one found floundering around in the hallways after a fire drill has been pulled, I followed.

"How would you know where I'm going," Asha asked Fabio when I had caught up. Fabio gave her a pained look. He raised his hands, palms up, to the ceiling.

"I know everything," he said regally. Then skidded to halt in front of the basement door. I stopped, just short of barreling into him. Then Asha ruined my brilliantly trained reflexes by crashing into me. I fell in to Fabio and he fell on the ground.

"Ouch…" Fabio pulled himself up until he sat cross-legged on the floor. "Do you guys plan his out? Do you purposely try to cause me pain?" Asha rolled her eyes, and pulled a flashlight out of her backpack.

"If we wanted to hurt you, you'd be dead by now," She muttered, shouldering open the door. Immediately, a musty smell knocked me back a few inches.

"You'd think they'd spend more money on health regulations," Asha said, stepping on the first step. "I mean, this cannot possibly be up to standard." She flicked on the flashlight, and the weak beam spread down the basement.

"Mind telling me what were doing here?" I asked, gripping onto the grimy walls. I have no balance.

"Well, so remember how I got into that fight with Cherry Berry?" Asha had reached the bottom, and was riffling through some drawers.

"Yes, vividly," I remember a lot of shouting and a lot of cheering, and a lot of trouble. Fabio sat on top of the cabinet, his legs swinging just above the floor. As usual, he was to short.

"Well, I got in trouble for that, and Head Honcho put it on my permanent. So I figured I'd come down here and 'fix it'". Oh, my God. Is she for real! She's committing illegal acts now! Great! My best friend is a Criminal!

"You know, you could go to jail for this," Fabio said, hopping off the filing cabinet. Asha groaned and closed the cabinet.

"I'm just erasing a fight. Not like I'm changing my grades! And besides," she started to push the filing cabinet to the side. "If we could go to jail, why are you still here."

"I like living on the edge," I spat sarcastically. Fabio shrugged and helped Asha push the cabinet.

"I just have no where else to be," He said. Then he gaped. "What the hell is this doing here?" behind the cabinet was a small tunnel like think, a damp air coming out of it.

"I'm sure it's wondering the same thing about you," Asha said. She started to walk in, but Fabio pulled her back.

"Hello!" He said exasperatedly. "Have you never seen the descent? We'll go in there, and then these creepy naked zombie things will eat us! This is no time to be playing Nancy Drew!" Asha sighed and slapped her backpack on the ground. But surprisingly, for once in my life, I was siding with Fabio.

"Screw Nancy Drew," Asha put on foot into the tunnel. "I wanna be a Charlie's Angel."

"You know," I started philosophically. "The first time the misqiuto sees the zapper light, he goes right into it. The second time, he runs in the other direction."

"First of all," Asha ducked into the tunnel. "Don't compare me to a misqiuto. Secondly, he'd _fly_ in the other direction, not _run. _And lastly, there is no second time. The bug is dead." **A/N: I can't take credit for the misqiuto thing. It's from my Sister's Keeper. But I love it!**

"As clever as that was," Fabio began, but was cut off when another beam of light shot down from the top of the stairs. I froze, and Asha ducked in the tunnel, pushing herself against the wall. Like that made her invisible.

Then, before I could react, the new girl-Max-Shot down from the staircase. She slammed into me, and pushed me against the wall. I didn't even have time to think. It was just like…BAM. She pressed her arm against my throat, and for a second I thought she might kill me. I stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

"Who are you working for?" She said angrily. I swear, I was about this close to wetting myself. That would be great. "Why did they send you?"

**Don't worry, Max isn't evil. So about, switching it up. I was thinking about doing a POV in ethier Asha or Max…maybe Fabio. IDK! So, which one do you guys wanna see? Review? Yah?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, a lot of people seemed to like Max POV, so this chapter is Max. And yes, I did use your suggestion Miss. Melbourne. I did use your idea! YAY! Okay, here is the chapter. **

MAX POV

Something is very fishy in this school. Like big and holy Tuna. Firstly, Iggy and Gazzy just happen to stumble across a secret tunnel under this school. Then during a freaking fire drill, I find three school kids down here, while everyone _normal_ is completely Spazzing out and running around. Like I said, fishy.

"Max, please don't hurt my friends," Iggy grabbed my shoulder and lightly pulled me back. The girl in front of me looked…completely surprised. She didn't look at all like I would have. I mean, I would have kicked my ass by now.

"Yes, please don't hurt his friends," A voice I didn't recognize said behind me. I turned to see two more kids. The guy looked nervous, and was hiding somewhat behind the girl, who looked slightly more belligerent.

"Who are you?" I snarled. I am so sick of the school trying to fool us. I'm not falling for it this time. The girl took a step forward and crossed her arms, a grin flicking over her freckled face.

"I'm Anne Hathaway and this is my friend Orlando Bloom," She spat sarcastically. I lifted my arm off the girl I was holding down. She rubbed her throat and sent me a dirty look.

"What is your problem?" She asked shrilly. Like she didn't know. It is way too coincidental for them to be down here.

"When are the Erasers coming?" I demanded again. Behind me, I heard Iggy groan and mutter something about being labeled a permanent freak.

"Erasers?" The freckled girl looked confused now. She bent down and rifled through her backpack. She pulled out a small pink eraser and flicked it at me. "Sure. I got plenty of Erasers. Is that what this is about?" I was aware that the rest of the flock was behind me now. We could fight our way out of this. You aren't paranoid if something is really after you, right?"

_But you are paranoid if nothing is after you, Max_ my Voice decided right then and there to throw some doubt into my certainty. Why does it always do that?

_Have anything even remotely helpfully? _I asked, rubbing my temples. The voice stayed silent. That is so completely voice-like. WOW! You're really breaking some new ground there, Confucius.

"What is your name?" I decided. Maybe if I play it cool, they'll give away their plan without realizing it.

"My name is very freaking confused! Who are you?" The blonde girl who I had pinned down had put her hands on her hips and drew her brow, trying to look threatening, failing miserably. Great, just my luck to stumble into a smart Alec.

"Okay, lets start over. My name is Max, and you are?" The girl frowned and brushed some dirt off her skirt.

"I'm Rosie, and let me tell you, you don't leave very good first impressions," she said. The freckled girl behind her stepped forward again, dragging the brown haired boy.

"I'm Asha, this is Fabio," she said, pointing to herself and the boy. Then she waved to Iggy. "Hi Jeff, fancy meeting you down here!"

"Yes, courious isn't it?" he muttered, stuffing his hands into his blazer, looking embarrassed. Next to him, Fang stepped up next to me. He looked behind the kids and peered into the cave.

"This what you were talking about Gaz-" He stopped mid sentence. "Uhh, Zephyr?

"Yeah!" Gazzy said, pushing past everyone, completely oblivious to his lack of caution. "Isn't it weird? Wanna check it out?"

"Thank you!" The girl named Asha jumped excitedly. "Here's someone with a backbone!" She turned to Fabio. "Man, a ten year old is less chicken then you."

"I'm eight," Gazzy said absently, starting to crawl into the cave. I grabbed his dress shirt and pulled him back a little. What if this was a trap?

_Traps are relative._ My voice chanted philosophically. What the…no they aren't!

"You're eight?" Asha cocked her head. "You are really tall." She turned to Fabio again. "An _Eight_ year old is more courageous than you! God!"

"In my defense," Fabio started lightly. "It's not considered Chicken to think ahead. We don't know what's down there. I mean, it could be an evil monster that's being kept down there so it doesn't eat everything in sight!"

Fang rolled his eyes next to me, and he gave me a sidelong look.

"You think we should check it out?" I asked him. Angel stepped forward and grabbed my hand

"I think we should Max," She said sweetly. I squeezed her hand lightly. I looked at Fang and he shrugged. His way of saying that it was completely up to me.

"Okay, everyone behind me," I said, pulling Gazzy further back. I go first, because I'm the leader. Because I'm the leader, I make decisions. Because I make decisions, I bear the consequences. I bear the consequences because I go first. See it's a cycle. Rosie stepped behind me as well. "What are you doing?"

"You said everyone behind you," She explained. There are so not going. This is not a tour, this could be dangerous. Either they already know whats down there, or they're just normal kids and they could get hurt.

"You aren't coming," I said, in my voice that left now room for anything but acceptance. But, Hello, This girl was apparently not very receptive of voice tones.

"Yes we are," she said roughly. "We found it too."

"We were going to go down whether you did or not," Asha said, crossing her arms. "Well, Rosie and I were. Not so sure about him."

"I'm going to! God! You guys are so demanding!" Fabio ducked into the tunnel and disappeared into the dark. Then reappeared just as fast.

"I need a flashlight," He said quietly. Behind me, Nudge laughed.

"I guess you can't see in the dark very well. I mean, I guess it would get kind of hard to see, with no windows and lights. But I've never really had that problem, because I see really well in the dark. Not perfectly, but It's almost like it was normal because-" Iggy wrapped his hand around Nudge's mouth before I had a chance to say anything. Like I said, Nudge is awesome, but she is extremely annoying.

"No, no, no," I said, closing my eyes tiredly. "You are not coming with us in the tunnel." Asha gave me a quizzical look.

"Who is stopping us?"

**Okay, once again, sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter is already planned out and its LONG. YAY! Review…. Trust me, the little button won't bite. The enter key will though…:**


	6. AN: Importante! READ ME! please?

A/N:

SORRY! I KNOW THIS ISN'T A CHAPPIE! I just had this really bad run in with a virus, and I had to delete all my writing! So i had to delete the chappie I was working on! I lost so much I almost cried! I am NOT going to stop on this story though! I will continue it! But, in the mean time, if you wanted to check out my new story, it's called broken dreams. It will have Asha, Fabio and Rosie in it, just…they will be different. Same attitude, same look, but different. That's all i'll give away!

SO SO SO SO sorry for the delay….I promise I'll get it up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

OHMIGOOOSH! okay, so here is the thing. So you all know I got a virus, and my beautiful, long, loving chapter was deleted. Then I got grounded...for a loooong time. Then I got back on, and I forgot when I had gone with it. So then I had to remember. But since you guys wanted an updaste...I will give you about half of my original chappie. I'm sorry, but it's all I have done at the moment: Anyway, I REALLY, REALLY need suggestions. Any suggestions. Or what you would like to see happen, stuff like that. Thank you for reading, and review please!!!!!

"What time is it?" Asha asks me. I made a shrugging motion, which, of course, she couldn't see. It was so freaking dark I couldn't see me hand when I waved it in front of my own face. I kept bumping into the wall of the tunnel and tripping over pebbles.

"I said: What time is it?" Asha repeats super slow, like I was stupid or something. I reach an arm out in front of me and grabbed at the first person, which, thankfully, happens to be Fabio. But, un-thankfully, Fabio is a supreme klutz, and when I touched him, he spazzed and I hear a clunk, like someone's hit the ground.

"Ow," Fabio moans, and I feel him grab my shirt to hoist himself back up. Behind me, Asha grabs my shoulder.

"Martha Stewart would love him," I tell her, giggling a bit. Asha pushes past me, but still hangs onto my shoulder.

"Martha would make him her life project," She says plainly. I'm starting to feel a little freaked. I mean, I don't know how long we've been walking in the pitch black. Long enough for me to start feeling my long gone fear of the dark start to rise again. I feel like I'm in Cloverfield. Any minute, some ginormus spider is going to pop out of the dark. Or…you know…a big giant praying mantis/ monkey/ squid thing.

"Keep up please," Max says from somewhere ahead. Everyone had been talking in hushed voices for a while, and I have no idea what about. But I am starting to feel a bit hungry, and slightly nervous.

"We'd be keeping just _fine_ if Fabio didn't trip every five seconds," I hear Asha mumble.

"I'm hungry," A voice says from next to me, startling me. I recognized it as Tiffany's voice. Or Krystal's, I really don't know what her name is. Whoever she is though, she is voicing my thoughts.

"Tell me about it," Fabio agrees and he pushes past me as well. "Let's get off at the next exit."

"Um, Fabs," Asha says sneakily. "We're in a secret tunnel, not the freaking subway." I can picture here face. Teeth clenched, eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"Yes, well, I need food," Fabio growls, and then trips again, sending some pebbles flicking against my knees.

"What are you guys talking about?" I hear Jeff ask. He's a little ahead of Tiffany or Krystal.

"Food," Asha says. "You know, our need for some." I can hear the smile in her voice. Fabio trips and falls again, and I pull him up.

"You're not the most coordinated person, are you?" Jeff asks. Fabio mumbles something to himself and then grunts in the affirmative. He is, indeed, not the most coordinated person.

"I don't know why we're doing this…" Asha mumbles and I turn to her.

"You were the one who wanted to come down here in the first freaking place!" I hiss at her. Asha's eyes are the sole point of color in the dark, shining like bright green head lights.

"Yes, well, that was before I realized it would take a five mile hike to reach the end! I wasn't expecting a workout. And besides…" She hoists Fabio up from the floor, who had tripped over his shoelaces. "I want a change of scenery."

"Me too!" Tiffany and/or Krystal agrees, nodding her head. "I really love it here, you know! It's so refreshing. The clean air, the ponds, the green-ness!"

"Yeah," Asha says carefully. "I like the green-ness too."

"I don't see any green down here, besides the mold..." Fabio says, his voice twisted with confusion.

"She meant outside you dimwitt! You know...fresh air, freedom, food."

"Yeah!" Tiffany and/or Krystal agrees. Then she continues talking, but I sort of tune her out. I don't mean to be rude, but she started talking and after three seconds, my brain exploded.

"She talks a lot," The little girl informed me. I look down at her and smile. She's adorable, and her light hair is like a beacon in the dark. That along with the other little boy in front, I think I could see his bright hair from a mile away. It reminds me of the girl Heather's hair. She died it white, and it was bright, it burnt my corneas. but it was cool because she gelled it so it was sticking up, she was like...super-punk!

"Yeah, she does," I giggle my agreement. Then I bump into Nick, who had stopped. I feel Fabio's head collide with my shoulder, and hear his grumbling.

"What's with the hold-up?" Asha calls. I can't even see her now.

"Traffic?" Fabio takes a guess, and I hear Asha hit him on the head with a thick smack. "Ouch!"

"Shhhh...Please be quiet." Max has frozen in place, I can barely see her outline. She's crouched down low, her knees bent and her hands clenched.

After a few seconds of silence, I start to hear a scraping coming from behind us. At first I think it's Asha, but it couldn't be. For one, Asha is right besides me, and Asha wouldn't have made such an effort to stay quiet.

"Do you hear that?" I ask Jeff. He nods lightly, and puts a finger to his lips. Next to me, I realize the Tiffany and/or Krystal has stopped talking.

"What's going on, why are we hushing?" Asha whisper-spoke to the blonde boy. I can barely make out his reply.

"Erasers."

"Erasers?" Fabio asks from behind me. "You guys are afraid of erasers?"

"You're not?" A smooth, unidentifyable voice replies to Fabio. I spin, and come face to face (well it was more face to chest) with a big, hulking, disfigured _thing._

What do you do Rosie? How ever do you possibly cope with such a horrifying an unexpected experience? You might be wanting to know the answer.

I do what any great and smart girl would do.

I scream.

Okay, I know it's kind of short, but like I said, it's like a summary of the one I was originally going to put up here. I NEED suggestions because I have EXTREME writters block. Where would you guys like to see this story go? anyway, Thank you for reading, and REVEIW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

This is a very peculiar thing

This is a very peculiar thing. I distinctly remember last being in a tunnel of some sort. Distinctly. Maybe I'm getting old.

"What's the plan Dan?" Asha asked me. Her voice was toneless though. I got this feeling that she wasn't even here. Like, instead she was at Disney Land riding the small world ride.

"I don't know where we are," I said. "But…I am totally prepared for any problem we might come across!" I don't have a plan. I never have any plans. I just wing it.

"Good." She said, staring at the ceiling. "Because I am at a complete creativity stunt." She looked tired, her face more drawn and shadowed. I'm not used to this. And _where in the hell are we? _This is like…twilight zone. This is insane. Maybe I'm dreaming, did I fall asleep? I can't remember anything.

"There's no way out of here," Fabio concluded. He had been standing up, literally nose to the wall looking for a way out. But as far as I could tell, this room didn't even have a door. I had no idea how they got us in here. I had no idea _who _got us in here.

"Nope, no way out, no way in. We are going to die in here," Asha said easily, like she was telling us what was for dinner. Well, maybe not. She gets more excited over dinner.

"Thank you for that lovely thought," I said, standing up. This is ridiculous. I feel like I've fallen down a rabbit hole. You know what I need? I need a Cheshire cat. Like…but he could be blue, because I like blue.

What is wrong with me? I've been kidnapped!

"Where the hell is the door?" Fabio wonders aloud, staring at the wall in front of us. It was a sickly white color, so bright I thought my eyes would burn. "How did they get us in here without a door?"

"By osmosis!" Asha said, raising her arms and wiggling her fingers, trying to create an eerie effect. She is lying on her back, staring at the white ceiling. Where did everyone else go? I remember those new kids. They were freaking out about erasers!

And then there was this DOG! Yes, a giant attack dog thing. It was creepy. I close my eyes, and I can see the image of it, pressed up against me corneas. That's creepy.

Just at that moment, the wall _disappears. _Like, as in, not there anymore. Fabio, who was leaning against that wall, falls flat one his back, hitting his head hard on the linoleum floor. He shouts in surprise, and rubs his head.

In place of the wall is a lady. She doesn't look so happy. But I am _so _happy to see her, that I could kiss her feet. She let me out of a room that isn't big enough to hold a puppy! I'm FREE! I'm also losing my mind.

"Stand." She orders. I stand. I will hop on one leg for her. Unfortunately, Asha and Fabio are less inclined to move.

"I'd prefer to sit," Asha challenges. Fabio takes a look at her, then at the glowering face of the lady. I suppose he's weighing the pros and cons of standing vs sitting.

"You may sit if you like," she says, smiling. She takes a step in the room, and the wall begins to shrink back again. The wall nearly decapitated Fabio, who hadn't moved since he had fallen the first time. He snapped back, his eyes widening as the wall scraped his cheek.

"This is Mara and Omega," The lady spreads her arms wide, and then my eyes pop out of my head.

"Wow!" Fabio says, pointing. "She's spotted! She's like, like…She has spots!" That much I could have told him. Asha looks up for a moment, but continues to look completely unruffled. She is pretty good at that. I miss my mom. I want my cornflakes. I want to do my homework!

"Hello Rosie," Mara hisses. How did she know my name? That is intense!!

"Whoa! Spotty knows your name!!" Asha says, sitting up finally. She swivels her baseball cap around, so that the visor sticks out in the back. Her braids are frumpled

"Rosemary Cleo?" The lady asks. I rise an eyebrow. Am I wearing a nametag. I've nearly convinced myself that I am and am about to look down to check and then remember that I've been asked a question.

"Yes?" I admit, she's got me confused. Do kidnappers normally ask who they kidnapped? I'd think they'd know, unless it was the spring of the moment type thing.

"Hello, my name is Marian Janssen."

"Hello, my name is completely and utterly confused," Asha says happily, stretching her arms. I want to smack her. Why is she messing with either our kidnappers or saviors? Reason number 200 why Asha isn't the president.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone into the cave," Fabio mumbles. He's on his back, and then looks toward the three people in our room.

"Do you realize what you have gotten yourself into?" Mrs. Lady Janssen Lady seems a little angry now. Like I've eaten her cookies. In fact, I wouldn't put that past us.

"Nothing good," Asha answers, maybe beginning to look a little bit frightened. In her aviator sunglasses, I can see my own reflection. I look horrified. I also look like I've been in a train wreck. I have a split lip that I don't remember acquiring, and a black eye. In fact, now that I take a good look at Fabio, he has a bruise marring his left cheek, and dried blood on his nose. I can't see Asha's face very well, but I guess that's because she's hiding something. She takes pride in her ability fight. A black eye or a bruise would be like anthrax for her.

"No, Nothing good," Janssen says calmly. Spotty and the other dude who looks very much like a statue begin to move toward us.

"Hey!" The guy has started to lift Fabio off the floor, his arm encircling Fabio's non-existent muscles. As soon as he's up Fabio yanks away. "I have fully functioning legs!"

"I must take you to a-"

"You are not taking me anywhere buddy," Fabio growls, then retreats behind Asha. That'll show them, you go Fabio! Note my sarcasm.

So basically, we were hand cuffed. Do you believe that? Handcuffed! I've been kidnapped. I'm on the verge of screaming and kicking and crying my eyes out. I'm never going to see my family again. I'm never going to get married, I'll never have kids! I'll never go to school again! And yes, I want my mommy.

I was afraid, but mad too. I tried to prepare myself for whatever might be happening, but fear overwhelmed me. Tears came to my eyes. We were in a hallway, and those dog things were everywhere. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, I couldn't look at them.

Rough hands grab me, and haul me out into another room. They throw me down on the linoleum. I cried out, my kneecaps hit the floor hard. I was on all fours. Asha lands before me, thrown down just as hard.

I tried to climb to my feet, but pushing myself up, my arms gave away. They were weak and limp. My hands were numb.

"Who are you? What's happening?" I hear Fabio ask. Instantly came the thud of a short, hard punch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fabio crumple. We were all shoved in line, and I was behind Fabio. He was wobbling, woozy from that monster's punch.

"We are going to die."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OMG! I HAVENT UPDATED THIS STORY IN A YEAR! AHHH! AH AH AHH! I'm so so sorry about the year delay, but I hope you like this new chapter. It's weird, and at the end of it, you'll be way confused, but don't worry, it totally has a point to it. THIS IS A TWIST!!!! Yay.

________________ASHA'S POV_________________________________________________

"Do you want anything, Ash? Soda? Chips?"

"No, Fabio, I'm fine. Just buy your things and let's leave," Cadence muttered. Her eyes darted around the small convenience store, memorizing every small detail. Besides the cashier, a man look at cigarette packs, a woman holding a screaming baby, and a handsome guy looking at energy drinks, the two kids seem to be alone milling through the snack aisle. The last thing she remembered was being escorted into a room by that spotty chick and the dude with no facial expressions whatsoever. Then…she woke up in an alley way, with Fabio, but no Rosie.

"Look, no joke. These Cheetos are nice," Fabio spoke loudly, spitting red crumbs everywhere. "Are you positive you don't want any?"

"I'm sure, Fabio," Asha answered, still glaring vigilantly around the store. "I wonder who is paying for those chips your eating."

Next to her, Fabio let out a lengthy sigh and licked up the orange residue from his fingers. "Ash, we're in the middle of Downtown LA, I think. Well, I mean that's what the signs say. Nothing can happen here; it's not like a bunch of "Erasers" will come barging through those doors, so lighten up will you?" Asha glared at him, and he smiled, still munching away. A perfectly good glare ruined on a shameless boy. Then, like a reflex she shushed him as the guy by the energy drinks briefly looked up from his red bull. He's mad grin stood out with glistening white teeth and brilliant black eyes. Asha didn't understand what had happened. First, they were in a subway, then a room with no door, and now here.

"That's _why_ I'm worried. We _are_ in the middle of Downtown LA. Don't you remember where we were? Where did those new kids go? And where the hell is Rosie." She whispered, slapping him lightly on the arm. He shoved another handful of Cheetos in his mouth and then moved on to a powdered donut he had found.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Fabio asked, taking a swig of Coke. He was running out of hands to hold things, so he placed the Coke down on the self. He brought the donut to his lips, and paused mid-bit. "You are paying for this, right?"

"You idiot," She snatched away the pack of Fritos he was about to open and slammed them on the counter. "We are miles away from home, Rosie is missing, we had been KIDNAPPED for Christ sake. Then we wake up here, with no idea what happened! What's the matter with you?" Fabio shrugged, a defensive look flashing across his face. Then he seemed to re-think.

"What does this have to do with Fritos?" He asked, snatching back the back, a millisecond before Asha herself grabbed it. He struggled to open the orange back, squeezing the top. There was a large pop, and the back exploded. The bottom ripped apart, and the Fritos spilled out on the linoleum floor. "Clean up on aisle…what aisle is this?"

Asha resisted the urge to smack her forehead. Or better, smacking his forehead, which would probably relieve much of the tension that was giving her a headache. Fabio seemed to notice this, and smiled abashedly.

"I come to downtown LA all the time, Ash." Fabio wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his heavy jacket and offered the opened Fritos back, bottom up, to Asha. "And besides, we need to eat." Asha sighed again, realizing that Fabio was right. He had developed an annoying habit of being right lately, which was not something Asha was used to. They did need food, especially since their destination was half-way across the damn country. The worry weighted heavy on her heart. She couldn't call home, because only her brothers would be there, and there was no sense in worrying them. Fabio would call his parent, on the count that they kicked him out last year.

"Are you done yet?" She asked him, her annoyance displayed in her tone. Fabio nodded, a mountain of snacks in his arms hiding his face. He made his way to the checkout counter, managing to stub his toe and trip on his way there.

He deposited his items on the counter, about which half of them were empty bags and soda cans. The cashier began to scan his items, grinning madly. In fact, the grin was so mad, it caught Asha's attention. Something about him seemed eerily familiar. His apron was way too big, and hung off of him like an old plastic bag. His name was supposedly Megan Lane, and he had a pin on his uniform that said "I love my husband". Asha looked up at Fabio, and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't even paying attention. Fabio was too busy scourging for change in his jacket pocket.

"Come here often?" The cashier spoke. His voice was much too gruff, and it made Asha wince. Even Fabio sparred a wondering glance up at him before answering that he was, in fact, a frequent visitor here. Even though he obviously was not, on the account that he lived in Virginia! Then something seemed to click.

The cashier had been a woman. She had been an old, round plump woman, cheerfully chatting to the lady with a baby. Asha looked around, yet she was nowhere in sight. In fact, now that she was paying more attention, the baby wasn't in the shop in anymore, nor was the lady holding it. The man looking at cigarettes had left to, yet the pack of cigarettes was still on the counter.

This new cashier brought a can of red bull to his lips and smiled again, a bit of the liquid dribbling down his chin. "Really? I've never seem you here before."

"Holy mother!" Fabio practically screamed as he jumped away from the checkout counter, backing into a display of goldfish. Behind the counter, the old cashier laid face down in a puddle of her own blood, from a long gash on the back of her head. She had been stripped of her apron.

Asha drew her gun from the back of her jeans, by the time she had turned back to the new cashier he had gone, disappeared somewhere behind the stacks. She'd never told anyone, but she had been carrying a gun since she was eleven, after her father was shot. It was illegal, and dangerous, but years of paintballing had taught her how to aim, and fire a gun. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate the sounds, but all she could hear was Fabio's uneven wheezing.

Suddenly a bullet whizzed past her, inches away from her ear. She dove behind the counter, her back pressed against it as she took the safety off her pistol. Another bullet exploded the can of red bull that the man had left behind. She was showered with the sticky liquid.

She flipped back onto her other side and peeked up. The bullet had come from behind the shirt rack. But she wouldn't be able to get a clear shot at him this way. She'd need to find some way to koax him out. She considered asking Fabio, but he was hyperventilating in the corner. The man with the cigarettes was also behind the counter, also dead.

A loud shout interrupted her thoughts, as Nick came bursting through the opened doors. He Ran, shoulder first, right to the clothing rack. The man noticed this too, and he screamed, firing aimlessly at Nick as he ducked behind a shelf. Now that she had a clear shot, and he was distracted, she could take time to aim. She fired, letting the gun arc back to her a little. The bullet went where she wanted it too, a clean headshot.

The man's body fell to the floor, and soon, all that could be heard in the store was her heavy breathing and Fabio's whining. Asha felt her heart lurch. She had always questioned herself. If the time came, would she be able to do it. Would she be able to kill another human being? The answer was right in front of her. She stepped out from behind the counter and moved towards the fallen man. Nick was there too.

"What the _hell_ is going on Nick?" Asha asked, her voice ragged. She was on the verge of tears by now, and the blood pooled out of the man's head. Nick said nothing, but looked over them with cold, black eyes.

"I'll explain later. And my name isn't Nick, its Fang," He muttered. He looked down at the body, and the neat hole in the head. "Nice shot." He bent down, and grabbed the dog tag around the man's neck. He had been an eraser. And where there's one…

"Take this," Fang said, grabbing the eraser's gun and throwing it to Fabio. His aim was good, but Fabio wasn't good at catching; it hit him square in the chest. He winced, and then picked up the gun, holding it away from him, terrified.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He asked, finally standing up, inching away from the puddle of blood. "I don't know how to."

"You can learn," Fang whispered, motioning for Asha to get out of the way.

Asha grinned sneakily. "Besides, a dork like you must have played enough Halo in his life."

"Halo doesn't show you how to shoot a gun," he muttered, but he didn't deny. He cocked the gun, the sound sending shivers up Fang's spine. He beckoned Asha and Fabio to come to him, and they scampered over, like subdued puppies. "What the hell was that? He _killed _those people!"

"You guys are in trouble, alright? I just…I just need to get you both out of here, before someone gets hurt."

The sharp, unsuspected sound of a growl startled them all, and they turned to the front. Another man stood there, with a wild grin and messy brown hair. Fang sneered when he saw the man's shirt, the sign of Itex. In fact, He knew this kid well, and he was beginning to get more annoying every day.

"Well, what do we have here? Fang and his army of humans, armed with guns." The man stepped forward, closing the doors behind him.

"Um, actually, sir, this gun isn't mine," Fabio said meekly, hiding somewhat behind Asha. The man laughed again and stepped forward again. Fang stepped in front of them both. He wasn't about to let two innocent kids get hurt from what the flock had gotten them into.

"Why are you working for Itex," Fang demanded, aiming his gun at his chest, one that he had recently acquired on the way here. The man simply shrugged, and then grinned again. The same creepy grin of the first eraser. He could feel Fabio and Asha shrinking behind him, moving against the refrigerated section.

"I'm not working for anyone," The man said suddenly, his smile gone. He growled and then seemed to reconsider, calming himself down and smoothing back his hair. "Coming quietly would probably be in your best interest; my team is waiting just outside. However, if you refuse to come…I could take care of you, right here, right now."

"You couldn't take care of a plant," Fang sneered, cocking his own gun. A flash of anger glittered in Ari's stone eyes, but he quickly regained composure. He shook his head, and seemed to regard him for a moment, and evil look in his eyes, before he began to morph, and the same time moving sideways, behind an aisle. He drew two guns from his jacket and fired them both at the unsuspecting kids. They both missed, one smashing into the cash register and another shattering the glass of the refrigerator, sending shards of glass everywhere, including on Fabio. He screamed and tried to brush them off, while Asha grabbed his heavy coat and pulled him into the next aisle. For a minute, all Fang could hear was the sound of their sneakers squeaking on the linoleum. Just as they reached the end of the aisle, two shots rang out again, exploding a nearby rack of sunscreen. The messy lotion squirted everywhere.

Fang felt his eyes widen as the self's began to topple over. He had nowhere to run, but he pushed the two out of the way before he hit the ground. He put his arms over his head as the selves collapsed on him. He let out a pained cry, and then tried to wiggled out of the mess.

Fabio fired wildly at the source of where the bullets were coming from. For a moment, he went trigger happy, until he ran out of bullets. The horrifying click each time he pulled the trigger was a painful reminder that he was dry. Another two shots rang out, this one heading for Fabio. One hit him in the shoulder, and another in his thigh. He went down, screaming and crying.

Asha knelt next to him, and then stood back up, her eyes wide and bright. She raised her gun and held it shakily in front of her, ready to fire.

Fang, now free of the mess, headed towards Fabio. He lifted him up, despite his ragged protest. Using Ari's own strategy against him, he pushed over some nearby shelves and watched them topple over like dominos towards Ari's side. Then he booked it out of the emergency exit, leaving his gun behind. Asha was close behind him, so close that he could feel her breath on the back of his neck. All he could hear was Fabio's wailing, the sound of his own heart, and the raging scream of Ari as he realized Fang had gotten away again.

Now all he had to do was get these kids home, find the rest of the flock, and break Max out of the school.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know, I know, weird right? What happed to Rosie?!?! What happened to the flock?!?! WHY ARE FABIO AND ASHA IN A CONVEINENCE STORE?? And why is FANG there??? Oh my. These questions will all be answered in due time. Again, sorry for the like…year delay XD Please review!!**


End file.
